All Hope is Gone
by Yogscastrules
Summary: ... But we keep on fighting. Sequel to 'The Scientist'. The endermen come and Duncan, Rythian and Zoey must find out why. Do they want something or do they just want to be a nuisance like they normally are.
1. Chapter 1

**-That's right the sequel to the Scientist is finally here. This story will be much better than the Scientist. In this story I'm doing lots of little chapters from different people's point of views. I will hopefully add more detail into it because I know I rushed the scientist a bit (I will rewrite that soon) Read and enjoy!-**

**All Hope is Gone**

**Zoey's P.O.V**

Duncan, Duncan. I can't stop thinking about him. He left a year ago and I still think about him every day. His face is stuck in my mind, his voice is still singing in my ears. I love him but I hate him. The scars he gave me still exist and every time I see them in the mirror it reminds me of the terrible thing that he did. I don't know whether it was an accident or on purpose. Either way there are scars he left inside of me as well. Made when he ran away, when he couldn't bear to see me anymore.

My eyes get a bit watery but I wipe them away because Lewis and Simon are coming. If fact I can hear them downstairs, chatting and eating Jaffa's. I creep down the marble staircase and head towards the kitchen. Before I get to the door I hear them talking.  
"Too bad Duncan's missing out on the upgrades in the Jaffa Factory." Rythian says. I peep round the door and see Lewis and Simon look at each other puzzled. Lewis takes a deep breath and says,  
"Um Rythian, Duncan hasn't been missing this-"  
"What?!" Rythian interrupts.  
"Well, with Zoey dead he came back and is going to give himself up to you tomorrow night." Lewis continues.  
"Zoey? She's not dead!" Rythian blurts out. Lewis and Simon look confused again. Maybe now it's time to make my move.

"Hey good lookins what's cookins" I say as I walk into the room. Lewis and Simon stares in disbelief. I can feel their eyes burn into me.  
"We need to go and see Duncan." Simon says quietly but he's still loud enough for us to hear every word. They start to walk towards the door but Rythian teleports in the way at the last minute.  
"No, we're coming with you. Duncan needs to see what he did to Zoey."  
"Duncan" I shiver and I feel my eyes fill up with tears again. I need to get out of the room before they see me, before they realise my real feelings for him. I run past them all and out of the front doors. Before I know it Duncan's castle is right in front of me. Vines and cobwebs act as a blanket, covering the castle from head to foot

"Hello Duncan?" I call out. There is no reply. _Maybe because he still thinks that I'm dead _I think. I hope that's the case anyway. I decide that's there's only one way to get to him, I have to climb the walls. I grab onto a vine and start to pull my way up. My hands are soar but I have to keep going, I have to find Duncan. I reach an open window and pull myself up into it. The rooms are strangely quiet and dust is piled on top of millions of research notes. I walk down the lonely corridors only to notice something moving in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rythian's P.O.V**

Zoey runs out the door. I wonder where she's trying to get to in a hurry. "Right Lewis, shall we get moving." I say opening the front door and holding it open for the others. They quickly walk through and start going in the direction of Honeydew Inc. I haven't seen Duncan in years and I can't wait to give him what he deserves. We toss Jaffa cakes at each other. Melted chocolate stains my hands. I open the top of my mask slightly and pop a Jaffa cake into my mouth. The chocolate was so creamy and rich, this creation was genius. I focus again and the door to the Jaffa Café is right in front of me.  
"Rythian, please don't kill Duncan." Simon says then he opens the door for me.

I enter and a red eyed Duncan is sat in the corner. I walk towards him slightly. I don't trust him. I've never trusted him.  
"He won't talk to anyone unless it's about Zoey." Simon whispers in my ear. But Simon's whispers are loud so I'm sure that Duncan heard.  
"I'm sorry" Duncan says staring into thin air  
"What are you sorry for?" I ask him even though I really wanted to kick his butt.  
"You really don't care about Zoey do you?" Duncan says making eye contact with me this time, making me mad.

"You're the one who shot her, remember!" I shout getting very impatient. But I need to remember to keep calm, for Zoey's sake. I sigh "Anyway, I've got some good news."  
"What could possibly be good at a time like this-"  
"Zoey's alive." I announce. Duncan springs off his chair and tries to give me a small hug, but I push him away.** Never** will that happen.  
"Where is she?!" He says looking around franticly.  
"She ran ahead of us, I think that she's around here somewhere. But I don't know." Duncan suddenly turns pale.  
"She didn't go to my castle did she?" He says with a tight voice.  
"Why can't she go to your castle?" Lewis says, Duncan gulps  
"Let's just say I've had a 'slight' infestation."


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I wonder down the dark corridors, making the floorboards creak.  
"Duncan?" I say nervously. Some research notes behind me flutter as something runs past them. I turn around slowly to check if something's there. I clench Fishton tighter. His slimy stature gave out a small harmonica sigh.

I walk up to some research notes and try to read the scribbled writing. It's too… sciency and I can't understand it. I shove one into my pocket to read later and turn to leave. Two purple eyes block the doorway. They only mean one thing and I worked that out from last time I had an attack from it. I thought my life was going to end. Well Simon's not here this time.

I back away slowly. The Enderman stares at me, studying my every move. I walk away faster. _No _I think _Not yet, I didn't get to see Duncan_. The Enderman teleports closer to me and makes me jump. I try to move faster but I'm trapped in a cobweb. In my hurry I lose my gip on Fishton and he sinks deeper into the cobweb.

The Enderman teleports ever closer. He's cornered me once again. I'm going to die once again. He lets out his death shriek once again. But this time two more Enderman teleport to his side.  
"The end is soon and you are doomed" They shriek repeatedly, teleporting closer and closer to me.

One of the endermen teleport right in front of me. I struggle to escape from the cobweb. He holds a small ender pearl in his hand. The other two endermen teleport to his side, both holding ender pearls. I close my eyes and whimper.  
"Duncan!" I shout one last time before they smash the ender pearls against my head. I feel as though I'm falling so I open one eye and notice purple sparks surround me. I scream. The purple sparks slowly fade away uncovering a cage surrounding me. I can't be trapped, I need Duncan. Outside the cage Endermen crowd round.

"Um, Hello?" I say to them. They all stare at me. They start to chant.  
"The end is soon and you are doomed" I clutch my ears. What does it mean? Why am I here? Where's Duncan?


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't leave a story finished! So even if I don't like the story I shall finish it for all of you peeps. It might take me a while _because I sort of deleted it all_** **but it will happen. And I will change the planned ending to something better :)**

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I run. Sprint even. I go faster with my numb legs. I jump over creeper holes and small ditches. Nothing was going to keep me away from Zoey. My castle's not far away but this time it feels like its miles away. I look behind me. Rythian follows closely at my heels. He looks worried. Maybe he's afraid of losing Zoey again. Well I certainly am. Way off in the distance Simon is stumbling after us, panting. Poor him with his little dwarf legs. Obviously he doesn't run regularly. But I haven't been running recently to be honest. Lewis is jogging next to him not out of breath at all. In fact it looks like he could run for hours.

I exchange looks with Rythian for a second. His purple eyes tell all his feelings. All the anger and hate he has for me but the sadness he feels for Zoey. I want to learn more from him but you can't make eye contact with Rythian for too long or he'll get very mad. Unfortunately I learnt that the hard way.

I look in front of me. The castle towers by my feet. I look around proudly. Yep that's right, this is my castle! But this is not a time to gloat. If Zoey is inside we need to save her soon or it'll be too late.

I remember it was about two or three months ago. I woke up in my bed and an Enderman stood staring at me. I couldn't help staring back. Then instead of it teleporting closer to me, it teleported to my research notes. I felt I was frozen.  
Then the Enderman said "Artist has published" and suddenly disappeared. The next day there were two endermen who did exactly the same thing. The same thing happened the day after that with three endermen.

And they kept on doing this until one day I woke up and there was nothing there. I thought it was really strange but I was relieved. So I got out of bed and walked to the ground floor. That was a very bad idea. Millions of endermen greeted me near the fountain. At first they were frozen as was I but then I accidently sneezed. I couldn't help it. That's when it went wild. There was an awful racket, a giant squabble of screeches. All of them launched themselves at me, tearing at any flesh they could see and ripping my lab coat to shreds. After a couple of minutes of this agony I stopped struggling and they secured me. I was so tired, I mean come on I'd only just woken up, I was still half asleep.

A crack of thunder made the whole castle creak. Then it started to rain. It rained like there was no one around to get hurt. But of course some people did get hurt. Why am I saying people, they're endermen. They had to release me and teleport back to wherever they go at the end of the day. As soon as they let go of me I ran like there was no tomorrow, all the way to the Jaffa Café and never set foot in there again. Notch knows what they could have done to me.

I focus back on the real world. That was the past. It doesn't matter anymore; the only thing that matters now is Zoey. I open the front door and run inside. Rythian hesitates before following me. I don't blame him, he's never been in here before and I know it's the last place he'd want to be. I run up and down towers.  
"Zoey are you here?" I scream, but the only reply I get is my own echo. I know it's useless but I go into the forth tower, the one that's never used. Rythian follows me, keeping his hand near his katar. I walk around the empty place. Well I say it's empty but really it's covered in cobwebs. I walk over to a nearby cobweb and spot a fish. I pick up its slimy body and hold my mining laser to it.

I go to pull the trigger but Rythian snatches the fish from my hand at the last second. He strokes it. I know Zoey is slightly crazy but Rythian… it's just not natural.  
"Zoey's been here" He says  
"How do you know?" I question putting my mining laser back on my belt.  
"This is Fishton her fish harmonica and she never leaves it" He says. Then I realise why he didn't want me to destroy it. I realise why he stroked it with such love. Zoey never leaves it and she did. So something terrible must have happened.

Something taps my shoulder then disappears. I look around slowly.  
"Shhhh" I whisper. I draw my plasma gun this time. Rythian glares at the gun before drawing his Katar. We wait. Our eyes slowly moving from one shadow to the next.  
"What are we doing?" Rythian says, breaking the silence. I let out a sigh. I know what will happen now.  
"Why did you have to ask that?!" I say, not bothering to whisper or be quiet anymore. They will know now. They will come eventually. The screeching gets louder. Then they came.


End file.
